1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to the field of keratoplasty and, more particularly, to a system and method for accurately and consistently applying a thermokeratoplasty applicator to the cornea.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of eye disorders, such as myopia, keratoconus, and hyperopia, involve abnormal shaping of the cornea. Keratoplasty reshapes the cornea to correct such disorders. For example, with myopia, the shape of the cornea causes the refractive power of an eye to be too great and images to be focused in front of the retina. Flattening aspects of the cornea's shape through keratoplasty decreases the refractive power of an eye with myopia and causes the image to be properly focused at the retina.
Invasive surgical procedures, such as laser-assisted in-situ keratonomileusis (LASIK), may be employed to reshape the cornea. However, such surgical procedures typically require a healing period after surgery. Furthermore, such surgical procedures may involve complications, such as dry eye syndrome caused by the severing of corneal nerves.
Thermokeratoplasty, on the other hand, is a noninvasive procedure that may be used to correct the vision of persons who have disorders associated with abnormal shaping of the cornea, such as myopia, keratoconus, and hyperopia. Thermokeratoplasty, for example, may be performed by applying electrical energy in the microwave or radio frequency (RF) band. In particular, microwave thermokeratoplasty may employ a near field microwave applicator to apply energy to the cornea and raise the corneal temperature. At about 60° C., the collagen fibers in the cornea shrink. The onset of shrinkage is rapid, and stresses resulting from this shrinkage reshape the corneal surface. Thus, application of energy in circular, ring-shaped patterns around the pupil generates heat that may cause aspects of the cornea to flatten and improve vision in the eye. Although thermokeratoplasty has been identified as a technique for eye therapy, there is a need for a practical system that enables more accurate and precise application of thermokeratoplasty in a clinical setting.